Leaftail
|pastaffie=Unknown |warrior=Leaftail |mentor=Unknown |apps=Thistleheart, Oatclaw |livebooks=''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire,Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown}} Leaftail is a very dark gingerRevealed by Kate Cary on her blog tabby tom with amber eyes. He has a lithe frame, and very glossy fur. History In the Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm :Leaftail is part of a patrol who encounter Bramblestar, and accuse him and his cats of trespassing. After a bold move by Rosepetal, who confronts Weaselfur, Leaftail and another WindClan cat, Nightcloud, block Rosepetal's path, not allowing her to go back to her Clanmates. This gives Nightcloud the chance to attack Rosepetal, scratching her ear. After their disagreements, Bramblestar tries to make talk, and asks how Onestar and Sedgewhisker are doing. Leaftail replies that Onestar is well, and that Sedgewhisker is expecting Emberfoot's kits, so she will be away from Gatherings for a few moons. :After the flood, Bramblestar takes his cats to find safe water to drink, and they come across a stream, which appears to be on ThunderClan territory. Upon seeing this, Leaftail, Weaselfur, and Furzepelt appear, and tell Bramblestar that the stream is now WindClan land, due to it being the only safe haven for drinking water. Outraged at this claim, Poppyfrost yowls to WindClan, asking if they want to fight for it. Leaftail accepts the challenge, and leaps at the ThunderClan she-cat. Although the fight soon ends, due to Bramblestar's interference, Leaftail and Poppyfrost both gain minor injuries, showing that it had been a fair fight between them. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''Power of Three arc ''Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : He now has an apprentice, Thistlepaw. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes :He is mentioned by Breezepelt, while the young WindClan warrior is training in the Dark Forest. As Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Breezepelt, and Brokenstar are discussing training, Breezepelt boldly announces that he can beat two of his Clanmates, Leaftail and Harespring, in battle training. Tigerstar, upon hearing this, replies to Breezepelt that training isn't the same as fighting, and when faced with death, warriors fight harder to defend their lives. :When Dovepaw and Ivypaw are caught by Sedgewhisker in WindClan territory, Leaftail is one of the cats who comes to see what all the commotion is about. Joining his Clanmates, Leaftail, Harespring, and Owlwhisker go and check the perimeter of WindClan's camp, as per the orders of their leader, Onestar. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :When a group of ShadowClan cats has to go to the moor to get lungwort, they encounter a WindClan patrol consisting of three warriors. Breezepelt shows his teeth to the ShadowClan members, but Crowfeather cautions the black tom to wait, yet Leaftail demands what they should wait for. His fur is plastered to his frame by the rain, and he hisses that they should chase the group of off their land, but Crowfeather tells Leaftail that the won't do that yet. The gray tom tells the ShadowClan cats that they will take them to Onestar, and Tigerheart agrees that he would be happy to explain to the Clan leader. Crowfeather and Leaftail exchange glances, and Violetpaw wonders if it is amusement in their eyes. The WindClan cats lead the ShadowClan patrol along the slopes, and eventually into their camp, but Onestar is angered with his cats for letting ShadowClan be on their land. Shattered Sky :When Alderheart and Mothwing try to cross WindClan territory to get to RiverClan's old camp, they are stopped by a patrol consisting of Sedgewhisker, Oatclaw, and Leaftail. Upon seeing the cats, Leaftail hisses that it has to be a ThunderClan trick. He is soon reprimanded by Sedgewhisker, who calls Leaftail a mouse-brain, saying that Alderheart and Mothwing are medicine cats. Sedgewhisker and the patrol let the medicine cats pass, although they watch them with a close eye as they continue on their way. Darkest Night : River of Fire : In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence'' : Quotes References and citations de:Blattschweifru:Листохвостfr:Plume de Feuillesnl:Bladstaartfi:Lehtihäntä Category:WindClan cats Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Minor characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters